Argai
Argai, Prince of Tearlach is the son of King Hara and the main protagonist of the animated series Argaï: La prophétie. Noble and brave knight, selflessly loyal to friends and ready to do anything to save his bride from witchcraft. Biography Prince Argai 1250: Angel, the fiancee of Prince Argaï has been enchanted by an evil witch, Queen Orial. A monk of Tirloch shows Argaï a book of prophecies. The Prince got struck by lightning and vanishes to New York in 2075, where the witch rules the world as Queen Dark. There he meets Oscar, Barnaby and Moony and he explains to them what happened. The Man in the Mask After a report, the militia is looking for the masked thief who had seen the Prince when he arrived. Our friends find out and have to find this man before the enemy does. If they fail, the enemy knows what Argaï looks like using the thought-connector. New York, 2075 Argaï meets a new friend who should help him escape. F-107 Our friends escaped with Billy the pilot to the rebel planet. There they get help from Princess Lorelei to free Oscar from the prison planet F-107. Meanwhile Oscar meets his old friend Hugsley Barns there who tells him he succeeded in making a time machine. Now they only need to escape... The Great Journey Our heroes succeeded in rescuing Oscar, but failed to get Hugsley out. They seek help from Pasha, but the old Geco appears there. He wanted revenge cause Queen Dark replaced him, so he helps them to get to the time machine. They go to the Middle Ages to track down the book of prophecies, but Queen Dark follows their trail. Notre-Dame de Paris Queen Dark hears of the book and tries to get it. Our heroes travel to Paris. There they are informed about an execution of Gregory. They need to free him and have to find the book before the Queen does, to prevent her from having the information about the prophecies. The Mandrake Our heroes now have the book of prophecies digitally and lost the original book, which the Queen now has. Back in New York, 2075, they need another place to hide. The book told them to find the first ingredient: A plant in the Amazon. Queen Dark sends her new Geco to stop them. Meanwhile Pasha tries to free Hugsley. The Pharaoh's Amulet After finding the first ingredient, the Mandrake, our heroes need to find the next ingredient. The prophecy tells them to find an object in the pyramids of Egypt. Geco has to follow them and lock them up in the pyramid, meanwhile Queen Dark tries to find Pasha's hideout to catch him. The Road to the Crusades The journey continues in Jeruzalem. According to the prophecy they need to find the holy grail there. Angel should be there as well, so Oscar and Moony will search for her. Prince Argaï and Barnaby try to get the grail. Queen Dark has informed the grail's guards, so their visit is no suprise anymore. Barnaby gets caught, Argaï falls into a trap and if that's not enough bad luck Oscar and Moony aren't the first ones to find Angel... Alyasha Angel was kidnapped en they need to locate her. The prophecy sends them to Alyasha, where Angel will be given to a sultan as a slave. Father Tich keeps guard at the timemachine. A guide helps our friends to track the sultan, after which they enter the palace at night. Only Queen Dark, palace guards and their captain are blocking the way. Venice Submerged Brother Tich's Escape The Enchanted Forest In the Land of the Celts Lotus Flower The Desert of Awikango The Monastery of Tirloch The Knight Tournament The Great Escape The Wild Orchid The Sacred Pearl The Thurible The Fairy Melusine The White Lady Angele The Final Combat Section heading Appearance knight with the head of a lion. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic